


X-Men: Evolution: Mystery of the Keyblade Season 1: Remix

by Spiderfan626



Series: X-Men: Mystery of the Keyblade: Remix [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Marvel, Star Wars - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626
Summary: (Reboot of original story and takes place after ReMind) After Yozora's defeat, Sora finds an Infinity Stone and it brings him to Earth. He is accepted to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters as he tries to find a way to get back to his friends. However, dark forces are rising from the ashes of Xehanort. Can Sora and the X-Men even hope to stop them? Sokai
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: X-Men: Mystery of the Keyblade: Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662652
Kudos: 3





	X-Men: Evolution: Mystery of the Keyblade Season 1: Remix

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or X-Men: Evolution. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Cartoon Network. Hey, everyone! I'm back! After hearing a bunch of requests to leave the original up, I changed my mind to leave the originals up, they'll never be finished now that I Rebooted this series or as one reader pointed out: This is a Remix! :D Thanks for pointing that out,** **Haxorus knight. And thanks to SORARULES23 for helping me with this chapter. Now, with that out of the way, here's the first chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Strategy X (Key)

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Sora. He grew up in a small world called the Destiny Islands. He grew up with his best friend Riku. then time flew by and another visitor came to be and she meant the whole world to Sora. Her name was Kairi.

The trio dreamt of exploring the other worlds and made plans to do so...

...many years later, that dream became real and more dangerous than they imagined. The Heartless came to destroy all worlds and separated from his friends. That was when he was chosen by the Keyblade and made two new friends, Donald and Goofy. Together they found their friends, saved the worlds from the Heartless grasps, and took on the man who discovered the Heartless. Master Xehanort. Despite the fact they defeated his Heartless and Nobody, he still didn't give up without a fight.

They gathered as many Keyblade Wielders they could find and took on Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness for one final clash. Despite the victory over the Keyblade War, Sora had nearly lost Kairi. The girl he loves. So, using the Power of Waking, he traveled to the past to collect the fragments of Kairi's heart.

Once Kairi was restored, Sora brought Kairi to the Final World. The Princess of Heart stared at the world's beauty, "It's so pretty."

Sora smiled, he knew Kairi would like his place, but suddenly his hand felt funny. He took a look at it and noticed he was starting to fade away. It was like Chirithy and even Xehanort warned him. Paying the ultimate price. He knew he had only a day to stay with her before fading away. However, if it was enough for his friends, Will Turner and Elizabeth, then it was enough for him too.

He turned to his life long friend with a smile, "Kairi. Come on. Everyone's waiting."

Kairi nodded making Sora's smile wider when he blinked. He had nearly forgotten about the one who helped him get Kairi back. He looked around the Final World as Kairi looked to him with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Well... My friend should be here, but..." Sora explained to her before calling out, "Heeeey! Chirithy!"

Just then, Chirithy appeared before Sora's feet as he gasped in shock, "Whoa! Hey, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was just trying to give you two some privacy," Chirithy told them.

This made the two smile as they shyly blushed at that. Kairi then giggled a little at how cute Charity looked. Kairi then walked up the Dream Eater before knelt to him as she offered him her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, likewise." Chirithy nodded as he shook Kairi's hand, "I'm glad you're okay."

Once, they released their hands, Sora told Chirithy, "Chirithy, we're heading home. You should come with us."

"Whaaaaaaat...?" Chirithy gasped in shock.

Sora explained as Kairi smiled in agreement, "Take it from me, it's not enough to wait for someone you care about. It's true that hearts are connected wherever you are. If it's impossible for you to be together, then all you can do is wait. But, if it is possible to be together, then that's how it should be."

"Sora..." Was all Chirithy could say at Sora's words of wisdom.

Sora commented, "You know, this really is a beautiful place." He then turned to Kairi, who nodded in agreement, as he continued, "But you'd enjoy it so much more with someone you care about. Before I was looking for Kairi, I remembered how important to share it is... to share these moments with your friends. That's why you're coming with us. I'm taking you to see your friend, Chirithy."

Chirithy began to tear up and tried to wipe away his tears, before giving Sora a grateful nod. Kairi smiled at the Dream Eater as she and Sora knelt down to Chirithy as Sora offered him his hand, "Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger of Disney Castle to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. King Mickey beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hands.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks. They were completely unaware of the fact that sitting on the castle walls, Sora and Kairi were also there enjoying the fireworks as Chirithy jumped for joy at the sight...

* * *

The next day, on the Land of Departure, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down on this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

Chirithy was very nervous meeting his friend for the first time in eons, but Sora gave the Dream Eater a reassuring shove to get out of the opening getting Ven's attention before Chirithy retreated to the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduced his old friend to Aqua and Terra. Sora and Kairi smiled for Chirithy before moving on to what they wanted to do next...

* * *

Later in Twilight Town, Roxas and Axel, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence, and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream, they were completely unaware that above them sat Sora and Kairi holding hands as they too shared the frozen treat. As they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

* * *

On Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel. In the other room, Sora used his Kingdom Key Keyblade to free Namine's heart from Kairi's without harming the Princess. Kairi then proceeded to place the heart in the new vessel, causing the former Nobody to wake up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world and headed back to the homeworld where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

* * *

On Destiny Islands, with everyone gather, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected sea-shells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sandpile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. Everyone else began laughing at the sight before they turned to see Sora and Kairi sitting on the Paopu tree watching the sunset, as they held each other's hands. Sora had successfully brought Kairi back. They held each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Tears slide down the Princess of Hearts check as she knew what was to come next. Much to everyone's horror, they watched helplessly as Sora faded-away.

Before he vanished completely, he made Kairi a promise, "I'll come back to you, I promise."

With that, Sora has vanished completely. Kairi sniffed as she replied, "I love you."

She then finally broke down crying as she sat there alone...

* * *

When Sora came to, he found himself of what appeared to be the Final Word in the dark of the night. He looked around as he muttered to himself, "This place..."

He then sat up before observing his hands and body, it didn't look like he was fading anymore, in fact, he still looked whole and still as strong as ever. However, he did feel like he lost the Power of Waking. He couldn't leave this place so easily, "At least... I'm all here."

He then began to stand up as he looked around, maybe if he was lucky, he'd find someone else in here who knew how to get out. He called out, "Heeeey! Is anyone out there!"

When he didn't get a response, Sora called out again and listened for an answer, "HELLOOOO!?"

"Hey."

Sora gasped hearing the fainted sound of someone answering him.

"Hey."

"Who's that?" Sora asked looking out.

Sora could finally make out someone coming from the distance. The mysterious figure asked, "Where are you?"

"OVER HERE!" Sora smiled and ran over to him expecting whoever it was to be friendly.

"I see you." The figured answered getting closer. However just as Sora got closer, he could see that it was a guy... wearing the same clothing pattern he wore as a toy back in Buzz and Woody's world. The outfit was based on a character from the same video game Rex played.

"Hey, aren't you..." Sora figured it was the same guy.

"You know me?" The guy was somewhat surprised.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, you're Yozora, right?"

Yozora was shocked that this strange boy knew his name when he never met him before in his life, "How do you know that? Who are you?"

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself, "And actually... there's something I have to ask you..."

Yozora quickly cut him off when he heard his name, "Sora? You're Sora?"

Now Sora was confused, "Huh? You know who I am?"

The video game character then stood on guard as he nodded, "Sure, I've heard of you."

Sora had a thousand questions going through his head, which he turned to the only man on the world with him for answers, "If you're here, then this can't be the real world, can't it? But wait, that girl, she told me about you. Maybe you are real after all."

Yozora stared at the Keyblade's Chosen for a moment before asking, "You done?" He then answers Sora's questions, "No, this isn't the real world, and I am here." However, what he said next really shocked the savior of Kingdom Hearts, "But this isn't what I really look like. How did you recognize me as Yozora?"

Sora's only response was, "Huh?'

"Why are you using Sora's name?!" He demanded.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Because... I am Sora."

"If you are who you say you are, and it was fate that brought us here, then... my path is clear," Yozora replied as an advanced weapon appeared in one hand. He then aimed it at Sora as it appeared to be some kind of crossbow.

Sora backs up in shock, "What?!"

Suddenly, the Final World vanished and they appeared on Sora's Station of Awakening. Sora's image was one from his earlier days of wielding the Keyblade sleeping took up most of the space while the young images of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were beside Sora's head. Then the arena changed again and warped into a large city at night. They stood on a building with the numbers 104 shining brightly, Sora tried to calm down Yozora, "Hey! Wait!"

Yozora refused to drop his weapon as he told Sora, "I accidentally wandered to this place, and went through some trials. Then, I was told to save Sora."

Now, Sora was even more confused, he was supposed to save him, he then asked, "Huh?! Then what's with the weapon?!"

In his other hand, he drew forth another weapon, a tech-like sword that extended out, as Yozora's eyes narrowed, "Time to end this."

Then he went into his battle stance. Seeing that Yozora won't back down. Sora summoned his Keyblade and stood in defense against Yozora. He fire lasers from his crossbow and Sora dashed at freeflow speed to dodge his fire.

"Stop! don't want to fight you!" Sora exclaimed while dodging. Yozora looked unimpressed even as Sora charged at him ready to strike. Right as Sora swung his weapon, Yozora teleported away as then reappeared behind Sora. He barely had time to block Yozora's own swings with his own. He then vanished in the air even as the laser part of the blade continued attacking but he was able to block the attack as he looked up as Yozora landed on the ground, "I don't think 'save' means what you think it means!"

Then Sora shifted his Keyblade into Shooting Star pistols and he guided in circles around Yozora opening fire upon him. Yozora teleported away from the fire before appearing behind Sora again aiming his crossbow at him and pulled the trigger but instead of opening upon him he contained Sora within an orb making him drop his Keyblade. His Keyblade was digitized and vanished as his Keyblade appeared infused with Yorza's weapon. Sora's eyes widened, "Oh C'mon!"

He then found him dodging magic water blasted at him but Yozora swung his weapon forcing Sora to dodge. However, his experience when Riku took the Keyblade from him, his real power came from his ties to his friends, so he thought back to his training with Phil and his time in the Chinese Army as drums began to beat in his hand. As Yozora swung again, Sora caught the hand that swung the weapon and kicked him back as he went into a kung-fu fighting stance.

_**"BE A MAN! We must be swift as a coursing river~"** _

Yozora back away in shock before charging in again. Sora dodged and blocked his own swings with his martial arts, even threw a few punches knocking him back. Sora stood his ground as Yozora came closer tired to counter-attack by firing wave upon wave of his Keyblade. Sora closed eyes as he never tired magic without his Keyblade but now was time as any to try it. He exclaimed, "REFLECT!"

_**"BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typhoon~"** _

A shield blocked all of the incoming Keyblade before raising his hand to make all the Keyblades vanish and the real deal appears in his hand. Much to Yozora's shock before moving in to strike again.

_**"BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire~"** _

Sora kept blocking all of Yozora's attacks with ease and skill as they kept going, then he jumps in the air to shoot fireballs from his Keyblade. "FIRE!"

Yozora dodges with these and jumps in the air, and kicked Sora back down to the ground, Sora rolls and quickly regains his stands as Yozora slam's his sword into Sora, but Sora block's with his Keyblade. They both slashed and clashed like a true Keyblade Master, as they didn't back down from each other but Sora was hoping to wear him down.

_**"Mysterious as the dark side of... THE MOOOOOOON~"** _

Soon Sora rolled out of the way of a bigger slash attack, then he stood back up. Yozora was about to trap in again with his crossbow but Sora kicked the weapon out his hand before cutting it down with his Keyblade.

**_"BE A MAN! We must be swift as a coursing river~"_ **

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled holding his Keyblade up.

_**"BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typhoon~"** _

Yozora barley misses the lightning and then. He teleports and steals Sora's Keyblade, Sora smirked and quickly swiped Yozora's sword, they both landed back down and start fighting and clashing at each other with their opposite weapons.

_**"BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire~"** _

Soon Yozora gained the upper hand and slammed the Keyblade on Sora, but Sora butted and grunted as he held the sword while pinned against Yozora, who was grinning while using Sora's Keyblade, but then, Sora's Keyblade vanished from his hands. Yozora's eyes widened as it appeared back in Sora's hand.

_**"Mysterious as the dark side of... THE MOOOOOOON~"** _

"YAH!" Sora then used both his Keyblade and Yozora's sword to deliver one final slash.

And thus, the fight was over. Yozora was defeated. He looked to his hand has the light began to take him away, "I guess... my powers aren't needed yet."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked looking confused.

Yozora looked at him before shaking his head, "Nevermind."

He smiled and disappeared in a flash of light. Sora then was brought back to the Final World but this time it looked like the times he's been there in the past, where he saw the light particles of Yozora floating up in the clouds.

"What was that all about," Sora asked himself looking down, then he noticed something. "Huh?"

On the ground, where Yozora was standing last, was a blue stone. Slightly glowing and left behind by the absences of Yozora.

"What is this thing?" Sora reached down and picked it up. Just then, the light from it shined as he closed his eyes as it took Sora from the Final World...

* * *

When Sora came too, he appeared on a new world. He blinked as he looked around on this strange new world, "What the... Am I on another world?

He then turned to observe it as he commented, "Hmmm... Could it be like Master Yen Sid's Star Shard... the one Donald and Goofy came in to save me from Xehanort... but this is a lot more powerful... like I'm no Master but even I can tell it makes the Star Shard looks like a joke... I could use it to get back home..."

He then placed the stone in his pocket, "... but I better not use this thing until I know how this thing works." He then looked around the buildings and spotted some kind of event up ahead, he tilted his head, "Huh? I wonder what's going on over there?"

He shrugged as he stated, "Well... since I'm all the way out here... might as well check this world out... maybe they can help me get home."

He then ran on further ahead...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bayville cheerleaders cheered for the home team as they as well as everyone else from the high school exclaimed, "Touchdown! Touchdown!"

Duncan Mathews exclaimed to his teammates, "Blue 22! Blue 22! Hut! Hut!"

Then the play went into action the other Bayville football players defended Mathews as he tried to make a pass. However, seeing that, none were available he dodged a visitor football player and ran at the goal. He kept running towards it until someone brought him down but he already made to the goal. "TOUCHDOWN BAYVILLE!"

Jean Grey then took a few photos with her camera of the result. Duncan smiled, "Hey, Jean. Is that one for the yearbook."

Jean giggled as she explained to him, "No, these ones for my personal collection."

Scott Summers fiddled around with his quarter as his eyes narrowed at Duncan. As Duncan walked out of the field with Jean on of his teammates pointed out, "Hey, check it out."

Duncan turned to where he was pointing at to see a teenager going under the bleachers, "Tolansky's at it again."

Todd Tolansky was known to pit the pocket of people's wallets. Todd had just stolen another wallet, took all the money out and tossed the wallet aside. Duncan smirked, looks like he found another punching bag. He turned to their coach, "Hey, coach? Can we be excused for a second?"

Their coach checked the scoreboard before nodding, "Sure, just hurry back."

Duncan nodded as he and two of his friends went off to go after Todd. Little did they know, that their shadows came off of them...

* * *

Sora ran to the school when he stopped as he stared in awe, "Wow! Is this some kind of game?! It looks like fun!"

He was about to run in when he was stopped, "Oh, hold on there, son. You can't come in unless you've got a ticket."

He turned to see an old man, which everybody on this world knows him as Stan Lee, which Sora assumed he was a teacher. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry... guess I got a little excited there."

"No problem." Stan reassured him, "Happens to the best of us."

"So, how much is a ticket?" Sora wondered.

Stan smirked, "You're in luck. I have one ticket left. 5 dollars, please."

Sora dug into his pocket as the mummy he collected turned into dollar bills. He pulled out a twenty and gave it to him, "Is this enough?"

"More than." Stan smiled as he took the twenty-dollar bill and gave him fifteen dollars in change along with his ticket, "Enjoy the game."

Sora nodded as he took the dollar bills and the ticket, "I will! Thanks!"

He then ran into the game when he spotted several football players go into a dark area as very familiar shadows following them. He groaned, "Here too?" He sighed, "I better check it out... hopefully, this won't ruin this game thing..."

He then followed what he believed to be the Heartless...

* * *

Scott continued to fiddle with his quarter, when he dropped it, "Hey!" But it was too late, the coin had fallen under the bleachers. Scott groaned, "Aw man! My cash!"

He then noticed a hand coming out of the bleachers and stole someone's wallet. "Would you look at that? Looks like someone's making a collection."

"Should we call the cops?" Paul asked.

Scott stood up as he decided to take matters into his own hands, "Let's put that option on hold."

* * *

Back with Todd, he pulled the money out of another wallet as the rest of the purses and wallets. Todd smirked to himself, "Got another one."

Then, all of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him in the mud. Duncan and his teammates stood towering over him, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Toddy Tolansky picking up some spare change."

Todd laughed nervously, "Uh...hi, Duncan...I can explain..."

However, Duncan wouldn't hear it, "Shut up, frog face!"

He then picked Todd back up and slammed him into the wall. One of the football players smirked, "Let's crush him, Dunk."

"Let's not, Dunk." Everyone turned to attention to Scott Summers, "Let's just all chill. The wallets are still here. How about we have him give him back the cash. No harm done."

Todd seemed to like that idea as he showed Duncan that he still had it on him, "Yeah, yeah... See here's the money." Todd Duncan just glared at Scott, "Why do you care about this slimeball so much, Summers?"

"Not much, but I'm not crazy about three against one either so, how about we settle this peacefully?" Scott offered unaware of Sora behind him.

The Keyblade's chosen watched as Duncan replied, "I think me and my buddies are going to squash this slimeball, so you and your sunglasses at night can just mind your own business."

He then turned his attention back to Todd and threw him into the mud once more. Scott was tempted to use his optic blast on him but he knew he had to keep his powers a secret for everyone's own good. Duncan was about to step on Toad when Scott grabbed him from behind, "I said knock it off!"

"Hey!" Duncan exclaimed tried to get himself free but Scott threw him to the other football players, knocking them all down.

Todd used this as an opportunity to run or in this case, hope away like a frog or toad. As the football players tried to get back up, they realized this as well, "He's getting away!"

They dropped Duncan to go after him. Duncan's eyes narrowed as he growled, "Big mistake, Summers!"

Scott raised his fists ready for a fight. As Duncan and Scott engaged each other, Jean just happened to follow were the two when she spotted Sora, "Hey, my friends just came over here have you seen them?"

Sora gestured ahead, "Are those them?"

She then turned to see Scott and Duncan fighting, "Scott?" Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening, "Scott! No!"

Scott paused to look at Jean however this provided Duncan with a distraction to lay a hit on him, knocking his glasses off. Jean exclaimed, "Scott!"

He tried to close his eyes as quickly as he could but he was already too late. The optic blast fired knocking Duncan to the ground and causing a hit a propane tank causing it to explode. The explosion destroyed and abandoned garage as well as disturbed the football game causing a small panic. Jean had no idea what to say or do. Sora's eyes widened in shock, "Whoa!"

Jean turned to Sora and was about to wipe his memory when shadows appeared in front of Scott and the knocked out Duncan, "What on Earth?"

"Heartless!" Sora's eyes narrowed as he summoned his Keyblade to his hand much to Jean's shock before running in to help. He then proceeded to cut down the Heartless that were getting close to the two before aiming his Keyblade at the flames, "WATER!"

Water came from Sora's Keyblade as it splashed on the flames putting them out. Jean sighed in her head, this boy... he was a mutant. At least, that's what she thought. Sora turned to Jean, "Get everyone to safety. It's not safe for them."

Jean nodded as she ran off, she needed to think of an excuse of how to explain this to the normal humans. Scott wondered, "Huh? What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute..." Sora told him, "Keep you're head down. I've got this."

Scott nodded still confused at what was happening but did what he was told. Sora quickly defeated the remaining Heartless. He then turned to the two downed students as he lifted his Keyblade, "HEAL!"

A green light shined upon them as their injuries were healed. Sora knelt down towards Scott, "It's okay... you're safe..."

Scott still kept his eyes closed as he reached out around him, Sora wondered, "What's the matter?"

"My glasses..." Scott told him, "Quickly..."

Sora's eyes widened as he looked around and spotted Scott's special glasses was under some burning debris. He rushed over when Jean returned to stop him, "Wait! It's too hot to touch." Sora turned to her before she started smirking, "At least with the hands."

Sora tilted his head in confusion before she used her telekinesis to remove the burring debris and retrieve Scott's glasses much to Sora's amazement, "Wow! That's so cool!"

She nodded, "You weren't half bad yourself."

Sora smiled in apperception before picking up the glasses and handed them over to Scott, "Here."

He took them as he nodded, "Thanks..."

Jean then asked with concern, "You okay?"

He opened his eyes to see his childhood friend and another teenager, "Jean... oh... wow... I..."

She shushed him, "I know..."

Scott turned to Sora with concern before Jean reassured him, "It's okay... he's... special... he also saved yours and Duncan's lives."

His eyes widened as he understood what special meant, "Oh!" He then nodded with gratitude, "I guess I owe ya big... um..."

Sora then realized what he was wondering, "Oh! My name's Sora. And don't mention it."

Jean smiled as she introduced herself, "I'm Jean." She then gestured, "And this is Scott."

He nodded as he stood up, "It's to meet you, Sora."

The Keyblade's chosen nodded, "Likewise. So, how were you able to shoot lasers out of your eyes or lift stuff with your mind?"

Jean and Scott turned to each other and nodded. They knew the professor would want to meet Sora and offer him a place at their school. Scott explained, "Well... Sora... we're like you..."

"Really?" Sora gasped, "You're Keyblade Wielders?"

They two older teenagers turned to each other with slight confusion before turning back to Sora as Scott shook his head, "Uh... well... not quite... we're mutants."

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Mu-tants? What's that?"

"Well... mutants are people who are born special... with powers like ourselves..." Jean explained, "I'm sure you must be confused but all of this... but if come with us... we can help you answer any questions you have..."

Sora then began to think, mutants must be a thing on this world, so it was highly unlikely he was a mutant. Still, he needed answers, and Scott and Jean did seem friendly enough so... what did he have to lose..."

"Sure. I've got a ton actually." Sora admitted.

"I'm sure you do." Scott reassured him, "It's okay. We've all been there once."

Just then, they heard the ambulance and fire trucks coming as Jean told them, "Look, you better split... it's not safe here..."

"Why?" Sora wondered, "Does it have anything to do with the Heartless?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "Heartless?"

"You mean... those strange monsters that tried to attack Scott and Duncan?" Jean wondered as Sora nodded in response. She explained, "Well... not quite... it's just that... people aren't ready to see people with powers... you can't show them off to anyone but fellow mutants."

"I don't quite understand but I trust you." Sora nodded before turning to Duncan, "By the way, we should probably get him some help. I healed his injuries but..."

"Right..." Jean nodded, "Help me get him to the ambulance and then meet up with Scott. He'll take you to where you'll get answers."

"That's fair." Sora nodded as he walked over to Duncan to pick him up.

Scott tried to warn him, "Careful, Sora, Duncan's a little..."

Just then, much to their shock, Sora lifted the quarterback with ease as he reassured them, "It's okay. I've got him." He then ran out to the bleachers as they stared at the younger teenager.

"Huh? Dude's stronger than he looks..." Scott commented.

"Yeah." Jean nodded before turning to him, "I'll check on Duncan and make Sora doesn't unintentionally say something that exposes us. Can you..."

"I know. I'll take him to the Institute afterward," Scott reassured her.

Jean smiled, "Thanks, Scott."

She then followed Sora as he handed him over to the ambulance as one of the doctors asked, "What happened to him?"

Sora opened his mouth to speak when Jean cut him off, "Duncan was caught in the explosion but Sora got to him quickly and pulled him to safety."

The man seemed to accept that, before turning to Sora, "Is that so? Good job, kid."

The coach nodded, "I'll say... you saved my star quarterback and did so with great hustle. If you ever want a spot on the team, let me know. The team tryouts start next week."

"I'll check it out. Thanks." Sora nodded.

The coach smiled, "No, thank you."

Jean turned to Sora and whispered, "I'll take things from here. Go see Scott when you're ready."

Sora nodded before running back as she went to check on Duncan unaware as a limo pulled up to the school to check out what happened.

"You okay, son?" The doctor asked the quarterback.

Duncan groaned, "Oh, my head...can't remember..."

The doctor shined a light into his left eye, "Looks like a concussion..."

The firefighter chief looked to where the explosion originated. He tried to think how it all started, "Looks to me like..."

Before he could say his response, Professor Xavier put a completely different thought in his head making him change his answer, "Uh...o-of course, there must've been a leak in the propane tank."

Jean walked up to Duncan, "Duncan? Are you alright?"

He smiled, "Hey, Jean. Yeah. You know me, skull-like concrete."

He gives a light tap on his head, causing him to wince in pain, "Ow..."

Jean just smiled, "Aw...you poor baby..."

Scott's eyes narrowed at the scene as Todd, the pit pocket walked up to him, "Uh...Thanks. I mean it, yo."

Scott's only response was, "Yeah..."

He then walked off as Sora called out to him, "Hey, wait up!"

Scott turned to see Sora running up to him, when he remembered, "Oh, right? Are you ready? Did you speak to your parents?"

Sora paused before he quickly came up, "Oh... uh... they're not here."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know..." Scott then gestured to his car, "My ride's close by... C'mon..."

Sora followed Scott to the car as they failed to notice that Todd caught and at a fly with his tongue and hopped away. Professor Xavier told his driver, Strom, "Things seem to be under control, for now. Now, we have to hurry. We have a train to catch." With that, Storm and Charles drove away from the football field...

* * *

In the subway, the train had finally made a halt and people started to come off as soon as the doors opened. Ororo looked around for the new student. She saw boy stare at them, "Kurt?"

"That's not Kurt." Charles told her, he then gestured to the other side of the train, "This is." Just as he said that a cloaked figure with suitcases came out of the train and turn to the Professor and Ororo...

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other part of the world, another mutant called Logan rode his motorcycle through the rode until he stopped at a nearby store. He parked his bike, went inside and removed where he noticed a newspaper title. 'EXPLOSION AT HIGH SCHOOL: STUDENTS ESCAPE SERIOUS INJURIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT.'

Logan thought to himself, "Hmmmm...trouble at home."

"You want the paper?" The elderly employee asked.

Logan picked up the paper, "That's why I'm holding it, Bub. Bottle of water too. Cold."

Logan began reading the article as the employee went to get the water for him, "Warm weather for this time of year."

When he placed the water down Logan gave him the money and then snatched the water. Then when the employee wasn't looking Logan popped out a claw and sliced the bottle open. He drank the whole thing in on sip. The old man's eyes widened at the cut open bottle as Logan left, "Recycle that, will ya."

Logan realized it was time to go home. He packed up the paper and started to drive back, unknowingly being spied on by his archenemy, Sabertooth...

* * *

When Scott and Jean pulled to the school, Sora stared at the building with awe, "Whoa..."

The two teenagers smirked as Scott smiled, "Sora, welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

When they entered the school, Scott called out, "Professor! We're back! And we've brought a guest!"

Jean scanned the whole school with her mind before stated, "Don't bother... no one's here. They must be out recruiting."

Scott turned to Jean and nodded before turning to Sora, "Guess you won't be getting those answers tonight."

"It's okay," Sora reassured him.

Jean smiled as she added, "But we do have plenty of food and room if you want to stay for the evening."

"That'll be great." Sora nodded, "You sure no one would mind."

"No, you're more than welcome here." Jean reassured him, "C'mon, we'll find you a room where you'll be staying."

They lead Sora to the dorm rooms as the boy followed them...

* * *

The next day, Sora and Scott were already dressed and ready; they stood by the door waiting for Jean. Sora was catching a few more z's while waiting while Scott knocked on the door, "Give it up, Jean, it's hopeless. Sora actually fell asleep waiting for you."

"I'll be done in a second," Jean replied as she brushed her hair.

Scott continued, "C'mon, we're going to be late. And we still need to tell the Professor about Sora."

Jean just continued to finish up, "Almost done."

"Look, do you want me to blow this door..." Scott threatened as Jean finally opened the door, "...down?"

Jean just smiled, "So, are we going or what?"

She closed Scott's mouth and shook Sora, "C'mon, sleepyhead."

Sora opened his eyes as he yawned, "Sorry... it's been a while since I got any sleep. These last few days have been crazy."

The two thought they were referring to the fact he was a new mutant as Scot admitted, "Hey, man... we've all been there. C'mon. We'll introduce you to the Professor."

"...and you think he'll be able to help?" Sora wondered. They nodded as Sora beamed, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He then rushed off as Jean called out, "It's the other way."

Sora then ran back, "Thank you!"

They followed the Keyblaye's chosen, as Scott called out, "Professor? We've got someone you've got to meet!"

"Just as well..." Sora heard a voice calling out, "I have someone I want to introduce to you as well."

They entered the room with Charles and a cloaked figure.

"This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived here late last night." Charles introduced him before turning to see Sora with a smile, "And I see you also ran into a possible new student as well."

Sora smiled as he had to admit, he could use some training, so he could pass the next Mark of Mastery. Scott then introduced himself to Kurt, "Hey, Kurt. This is Jean and I'm Scott. How are you doing?"

Kurt was hesitant at first but the Professor reassured him, "It's alright, Kurt. You're among friends here."

This seemed to satisfy Kurt and shook Scott's hand with his three fingers, "Hello."

This seemed to shock both Scott and Jean but Sora, if he was shocked he didn't show it, Charles went on, "I was just telling Kurt to how I made this institute for students that gifts aren't always an asset. Right, Scott?"

Scott replied, "So...you...heard about last night."

"Difficult not to." Charles raised his voice a little, "It was on all the news channels."

Scott explained, "It was a bad situation and it was an accident. I'm sorry."

Professor Xavier nodded, "I know. Thankfully, no one was badly hurt and the true cause wasn't discovered but you need to be more careful, Scott."

"C'mon, Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind the eyeball! What do you want from me?!" Scott asked.

Charles replied, "Control Scott. That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here."

He then turned back to Kurt, "Scott's eyes emit an optic blast beam."

"Cool." Kurt smiled as he removed his hood and revealed his blue furry face.

Jean asked, "What about you, Kurt? Do you have a special gift that brought you here?"

He replied by teleporting from one end of a room to another, "Maybe."

This impressed the three other teenagers, "Whoa!"

"Now, then as for you young man, I believe introductions are in order," Charles turned to Sora, "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"Professor Charles Xavier?" Sora repeated before smiling, "That's a mouthful."

They caused everyone in the room to laugh as Charles admitted, "I suppose it is. And you are?"

"I'm Sora!" The Keyblade's chosen admitted, "And actually I came here because I was told you have answers."

"Well, my friend, you've come to the right place." Charles smiled, "As you made of heard from our current conversation, this is school is to help control our powers and abilities, so what can you do."

Sora smiled as he lifted his hand as the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared in his hands. Kurt gasped in shock, "Whoa! You can summon giant keys!"

"It's called the Keyblade. It can lock or unlock anything, destroy creatures of darkness like the Heartless, and lets me do all sorts of magic." Sora explained.

"Magic?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Scott explained, "Yeah... I think he's still learning the fact that his powers aren't magic."

"That's not what Master Yen Sid, Merlin, Donald, or the others told me." Sora thought out loud.

"Merlin? Like from King Arther?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

Charles told them, "We may be getting ahead of ourselves... when did you first discover your gift..."

"Well... it began when I was fourteen..." Sora thought back to the destruction of the Destiny Islands, "It's complicated."

"How about this?" The Professor offered, "With your permission, I'd like to read your mind. It's my own gift, by the way. With it, I can see what you've been through..."

Sora looked kind of nervous, he was supposed to keep the world order, so if he let him in the Professor would know too. Still, he wanted to get back to his friends, Kairi especially, as soon as possible. It looked like it was the only way, he sighed, "Okay, do it... but prepare yourself for a shock... You might have a hard time believing it yourself."

"Relax... nothing surprises me these days..." The professor reassured him before scanning his mind... and what he saw was not what he excepted...

Sora wasn't a mutant... he wasn't from their world at all... in fact through Sora's memories, there were many worlds full of life, some human and some... were something else entirely...

He saw that Sora had been through many adventures and made plenty of friends along the way. He always saw his struggles. Against Maleficent, Ansem, Xemnas, the Organization, and Master Xehanort. He saw he gave everything he had to win a war that should have doomed them all and risked sacrificing everything he had to save them all and bring the girl he loves back.

_"Kairi! Remember what you said! I'm always with you too! I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

The Professor backed away in shock as Scott and Jean went to check up on him, as the latter gasped, "Professor?!"

Professor reassured them, "It's alright..." He then gave a chuckle, "Well, I guess you couldn't say you didn't warn me."

"Yeah... you need a moment?" Sora smiled sheepishly.

Charles shook his head as he reassured everyone, "I'll be fine... so, from what I gathered... you're really not a mutant. You're not even from this world, are you?"

Everyone turned to the Professor like he grew an extra head before Sora nodded confirming as much, "Yes, sir. It's all true."

Everyone in the room eyes widened at that as Kurt slowly asked, "Whoa... you're not saying... you're an alien."

Sora shook his head as he reassured everyone, "No, no, no... I'm human... I just wasn't born on your world."

Jean shock turned into a smile, "Still... this changes everything! You being just gave us the answer to one of the most important questions of our time! We're not alone!"

Sora told them, "Yes, but I'm taking a big risk here. I'm not supposed to let anyone know I'm from another world or that there are other worlds with life!"

"We understand," Charles reassured him, "Just like mutants, some people aren't ready to know about things they won't understand. Not learning properly could start a worldwide panic."

"Exactly." Sora nodded.

Kurt then wondered, "So, what brings you to Earth?"

Sora crossed his arms, "It's a long story. Short version, I was stopping a mad man from destroying the universe when he... struck down a close friend of mine. When I learned she was still alive, I used the Power of Waking to travel through time to bring her back but doing so made me lose the power and I was trapped on the Final World when..."

Charles was able to put together from what he learned from Sora's memories, "When you found the stone that brought you to our world."

"Stone?" Scott wondered, "What stone?"

Sora when into his pocket and pulled out the blue stone he had found earlier, "This one... all I did was touch it... and it brought me here."

"What is it?" Jean wondered.

Sora smiled sheepishly, "I was kinda hoping you could tell me that. I think I can use it to get back to my friends but..."

Professor Xavier nodded, "You're not sure if it's dangerous to use." Sora nodded again as the Professor continued, "I'll put in a few calls... there may be some people who might have an idea what we're dealing with... until then... we should probably put this stone somewhere more safe than your pocket."

Sora handed into the Professor as he went on, "We'll put this in the lab on the basement... it'll be safe there." Charles then turned to Sora, "Until then, how would you like a place in my school until we find a way to get you home."

"Really?" Sora asked, "Even after finding out I'm not a mutant?"

"Ours is the cause of peace, my young friend," Xavier replied. "In time, mutants will be revealed to the public eye... and when that time comes, mutants will need shining examples, both to aspire to and for the public to see that we are not a threat to them. And with the gift of people able to connect with people wherever you go and the fact you saved the universe three times now, you might be the perfect example."

Kurt turned to Sora in shock, "You saved the world three times?!"

Sora placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed position as he stated, "The first two times weren't quite fully intentional... I was just trying to find my friends, I just happened to save the worlds along the way."

"Dude!" Kurt beamed, "That is so awesome!"

Scott smiled, "We'd love to have you Sora..."

"Yeah, especially with those monsters running around," Jean added.

Kurt turned to Jean with concern, "Uh... what monsters?"

"Oh... right!" Jean recalled before turning to the Professor, "The other day these..."

"I know... I saw through Sora's memories..." The Professor nodded before turning to Sora, "You better inform my students what you know about those monsters."

"Right! The Heartless." Sora recalled, "They're monsters after people's hearts. The darkness in their hearts is what attracts them and there's darkness within every heart."

"How long have you been dealing with these... Heartless?" Jean wondered.

Sora answered, "Ever since I first got the Keyblade. They seem to cause trouble wherever I go. My Keyblade is the only thing that can truly destroy them and free any captive hearts they consume..."

"So... what kind of threat are we talking about here?" Scott wondered, "The pest kind or the zombie apocalypse kind?"

"Uh... The second one." Sora answered.

Scott frowned as he admitted, "Well... I was kinda hoping you answer that they'd the pest one."

"Yeah... sorry..." Sora shrugged sheepishly, "Guess I don't really get a choice now."

"Sora, as long as you live, you'll always have a choice..." Charles reassured him, "However, if you do agree to stay with us, you won't face this threat alone... besides, with this Master Xehanort gone... I don't think they'll be quite the threat as they once were."

Sora thought about it before smiling, "Well... in that case... where do I sign up?!"

Charles smiled, "Well, your power is no mutation but we'll help you learn more about your powers as they continue to grow." He then told his older students, "We'll talk more about it tonight. You two may go to school now."

They nodded as the said there goodbyes to the newest students before leaving. Charles then turned his attention to the stone, as he told the new students, "Now then, let's get this stone to a more secure place... there's no telling who maybe after this stone..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a car pulled up to where Sora first appeared on the world and a young woman in a black tight suit and red long hair exited the vehicle. She pulled out a device as she did a scan of the area before going for her radio, "This is Black Widow to General Fury... I'm at the location of the power surge... the target was here but has been moved."

_"Can you get a confirm reading of what the source of the surge was?"_

"Sir, the readings are clear..." Black Widow answered, "We have an Infinity Stone on Earth."

A moment of silence came before she finally got a response, _"Damn! And it's on the move... Stay in Bayville. We need to find whoever carrying the stone. Look out for anything unusual and report back to me, Agent Romanoff. Fury out."_

The Black Widow's eyes narrow with determination before going back to her car and kept her eye out for the stone and its wielder...

* * *

Later that day, Principal Darkhölme called out to a student in her office, "Tolansky."

Todd hopped on a chair as the principal got a good smell on him, "Ugh! Excuse me a moment, while I open a window."

She went off to do so before the smell got too strong, "There."

She then turned her attention back on him, "Now, Todd, let's talk about your new friend, Scott Summers."

"What about him? He's cool. Heck, if it wasn't for him those jocks would have squashed my skull flat." Todd explained while he picked his ear.

Darkhölme just smirked, "Yes, well...You may have noticed Scott has special powers. There are others like him. We need to know more. Much more."

"Look, man, I don't wanna..." Todd began to speak.

Just then, Darkhölme transformed into some kind of demon, "Silence! You will do as your told! Understand?!"

Todd was so scared he didn't even move a muscle...

* * *

Meanwhile, after making sure the stone was in a secure place, the Professor introduced Sora to another teacher at the school, Storm. He also informed her of Sora's off-world origins and reassured Sora that this information would only be given to those trustworthy. They then entered the room where Kurt would be staying. Kurt stared in the room in awe, "Whoa! This bedroom...is mine?"

The professor chuckled at Kurt's reaction, "Yes, Kurt. It's why your parents sent you to us. They knew you would be happy here."

Storm joined them with a box in her hands. Kurt frowned, "Happy? How can I be happy when I look like this? I scare people."

Sora reassured him, "You don't so scary to me. Besides, as long as your friends and family know the real you... who cares what other people think."

"Thanks for the confidence, dude," Kurt nodded, "But not everyone's good as making friends as you are."

"I'm quite certain he'll find a way. However, I have a surprise for you." Charles told him. He then pulled out a watch, "Put this on."

Kurt did as he was told, and when he did it activated. The blue fur, three fingers, and tail were gone. This shocked Kurt and Sora as the former gasped, "I don't believe it!" He looked at his reflection, "I'm... I'm normal!"

"Of course you're normal Kurt but not because of that machine," Ororo told him.

Sora continued, "Strom's right, Kurt. Normal is who you truly are. Don't ever think otherwise."

The Professor turned off the hologram, "This is just a disguise so, you don't get persecuted by those who don't understand your gifts."

"I understand, Professor, but none the less..." Kurt said as he turned back on the disguise, "...you rule!"

The Professor, Sora, and Storm smiled. They left Kurt's room when he checked the box. He was shocked but smiled to see his new X-Men uniform inside.

The Professor then turned to Sora, "I assume Scott and Jean, already know where you'll be staying?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "They were kind enough to offer me a place to stay for the night."

"Yes, I imagine hopping from one world to the next would be quite exhausting..." Storm nodded, "Especially, with the monsters and this Xehanort threatening them..."

"You sure we won't have a deal with him?" Professor Xavier asked, "He has thought gone for good before..."

Sora nodded, "Yeah... he's finally passed on. We'll never have to deal with him or the Organization again... but that's not what concerns me... we never did find Maleficent or that black box she was after..."

"We'll cross that bridge if it ever happens." The Professor stated, "For now, let's get you sighed up. It's occurred to me when saving the worlds you never completed your education at home."

"Oh... right... I guess it has been a while since I've been to school." Sora smiled sheepishly.

Charles chuckled, "Well... with everything that's happened to you, no one can blame you. However, I believe now is a good a time as any to continue that education now. I'll be signing both Kurt and yourself to Bayville High tomorrow... whenever you're not training or on a mission, you'll be going to complete your education with my other students."

Sora nodded, "Sounds fair... I still need to know more about your world to blend in anyways." He then turned to the Professor, "By the way, will you're friend be able to figure out what that strange rock is about?"

Charles smiled, "Yes, he's an expert in the abnormal situations... if anyone knows of this stone origin, it would be him."

Storm reassured Sora, "Don't worry. We'll help you find your friends in no time... with or without the stone."

Sora sighed as he stated, "I hope so..."

* * *

Back at Bayville, Scott was getting his lunch from his locker; when suddenly he heard Todd's voice speak up, "Yo, Summers."

He turned to see Todd next pulling some unusual human moves before jumping on top of the lockers. This shocked Scott, after taking a quick look around and confirming it was just the two of them, he commented, "That's quite a jump."

"Surprised? I'm surprised I can see it through your still smokes of yours. Here let me help." He then used his tongue to remove Scott's glasses.

Thankfully, he closed his eyes from just in time, "Hey!"

Todd just waved his glasses, "What's the matter, Summers? Afraid to open your eyes?"

"Obviously, we both know what will happen if I do open my eyes." Scott replied as he raised his hand to where believe Todd was, "Now, hand me back my shades before I go nuclear on you."

Todd nodded, "You got it."

He tossed the shades a bit too far, so he used his tongue to catch the placed them back into Scott's hands. He was a bit grossed out by it. He places the glasses back on as he wiped the smile off. Todd continued, "As you can see, you and me have a lot in common."

"Yeah. Now we're both slimed." Scott joked.

Todd shook his head, "Nope. I mean we aren't like at other people."

Scott crossed his arms, "Your point?"

Todd just shrugged, "I just want to talk. Get to know each other better. You know..." Todd used his tongue to eat Scott's lunch, bag and all, "...do lunch sometime."

"I'll think about it." He replied as he realized that he needed to make a phone call now.

Todd nodded as he went back to the floor, "Yeah, you do that, Summers. I got other stuff to do."

As Todd hopped out the window, Scott went to the school's phone and dialed the Professor. The professor picked up, _"Hello, Scott."_

"Um...Professor? You know it weirds me out when you do that." Scott replied.

Charles apologized, _"Sorry. What are you call about?"_

Scott answered, "One of the students here, he's kinda like us."

 _"Yes. Todd Tolansky."_ Charles confirmed.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"

The Professor explained, _"Cerebro just detected him. He must be using his powers openly now."_

"Yeah, he's not like the guy I want to room with, he has the personal hygiene of a dead pig," Scott explained.

Charles replied, _"You know, we can't turn our backs on anyone in need. It's why you brought our of world friend after all."_

Scott nodded, "I know. So, do you want me to bring him in?"

_"No need. Talk to you later."_

* * *

Later that evening, now in his new uniform his new boss gave him hoped to the Xavier School. Toad looked at the fence and smirked, "Ha, cake!" He easily leaped over it and headed to the mansion. Above him, Storm flew above him. Professor Xavier wanted to test this new mutant and she was going to give him one. She then began to summon a thunderstorm, as the rain fell Toad observed, "Whoa, now that is freaky."

She cast lightning down on him causing to jump out of the way. He quickly hopped his way to the school.

Meanwhile, Kurt, now in is X-Man uniform. Explored the school, when he saw there was a thunderstorm outside, he was wondering what was going on. Just then, the front doors busted open and Toad was sent flying inside, screaming like a little girl. He bumped into Kurt causing both to fall down. They quickly got back on the feet and went into their battle stances. Toad was the first to speak, "Whoa! What are you? Some kind of ratty plush toy?"

"The name's Nightcrawler. And at least I don't smell like unwashed underwear." The newest X-Man quipped.

Toad's eyes narrowed in anger, "Why you fur freak!"

Toad tried pouncing on him but Nightcrawler teleported out of the way, confusing Toad. Kurt taunted on the ceiling, "As you Americans would say, 'neener, neener, neener!'"

"That ain't gonna help you, boy!" Toad said as he hopped after him.

However, Kurt jumped out of the way before Toad could reach him as Kurt chuckled to himself, "You're so slow."

As Kurt crawled deeper into the mansion, Toad followed as Kurt mocked, "You couldn't catch flies on the windshield."

"Get back here and fight like a man." Toad exclaimed.

Just as they left, Storm came inside, as she walked up to Charles, who was with Sora both watch both Kurt and Todd in action, nodded, "Yes, it would seem indeed Todd is gifted. He could be one of us."

Storm replied, "Sometimes, I think you're good to heart, blinds even you."

"Yeah," Sora paused, "Maybe we should get the two to stop fighting each other..."

Just then, they heard a commotion between Kurt and Todd through the hallway. Their fight was destroying stuff in the school as they made their way back to the main entrance with Charles, Sora, and Ororo. Toad tried catching him with his tongue but Nightcrawler dodged it causing it to destroy several windows instead. The Professor finally spoke up, "That enough! The test is over. Todd Tolansky does have the special X-gene. He is welcomed to join us if he so much desires."

"The only thing I desire is blue boy's fuzzy head!" Toad snapped as he went to attack Kurt once more. This time he was able to catch the unaware X-Man to get close enough to him. Their struggle caused the two of them to fall, thankfully Nightcrawler manages to teleport them away before they could hit the floor. However, they haven't reappeared in the same room.

Sora looked around in shock, "Uh... where did they go?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott and Jean were putting on their uniforms, they received a message telepathically from the Professor, _"Scott! Jean! Sora! Nightcrawler and Toad had teleported into the danger room!"_

"Aw, man! The danger room has automated defensives!" Scott recalled.

Jean added, "It'll attack them with everything it's got."

* * *

The Professor turned to Sora, as he wondered, "What exactly is a Danger Room?"

"It's a training room where students can practice their powers and abilities." Storm explained, "But we do have security protocols in case someone ever tried to break into the mansion."

"Unfortunately, you, Kurt, or Todd haven't been added in officially as students..." The Professor started.

Sora realized and quickly finished, "So, they could be in serious trouble!" Sora's eyes narrowed with determination, "How can I get to the Danger Room from here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the danger room, there was a three-way battle between Nightcrawler and Toad against the danger room verses the Heartless. Kurt groaned, "I can't just catch a break today!"

The two X-Men entered the room and spotted the Heartless. Scott's eyes widened, "Uh... Jean? Were these the..."

"Yeah, the monsters..." Jean nodded, "The Heartless!"

Suddenly, Sora ran into the room with the Star Seeker Keyblade in hand, "The Heartless are here too?!"

Sora then when into his battle stance, Scott quickly gave out orders, "I got the canons! Sora, you take care of the monsters! Jean, keep them clear of the tentacles!"

Sora and Jean nodded and went to do as they were told, "We're on it!"

Scott fired his optic blast destroying one of the cannons as Kurt took cover. Sora transforms his Keyblade into duel arrow guns as he dodged the danger rooms traps as he opens fire on both the Heartless and the cannons firing at them. Scott smirked, "Nice moves, Sora! Where did you learn to do that?!"

"I was mostly self-taught but I did get some train from Phil, the trainer of heroes, Shang, Captain of the Chinese army, Merlin, and Master Yen Sid himself," Sora stated as he fired on a Heartless tiring to attack him from behind.

Kurt tried to climb up a wall to avoid the lasers but then an electric tentacle came right at him. However, Jean used her telekinetic powers to move Kurt out of the way. Kurt smiled in appreciation, "You are an angel."

Jean joked, "On occasion. How about you? Are you a demon?"

Toad continued to hop out of the way of the attacks from the danger room and the monsters. However, enclosing walls soon trapped Toad and he couldn't hop over them. Right before it could crush him. Scott destroyed one of the walls with his optic beam, "Tolansky! Over here!"

Sora transformed his arrow guns into a magic launcher and aimed it at another cannon, "Go! We got you covered!"

He fired upon it, destroying it with an explosion of magic. Todd didn't need to be told twice. Scott and Sora kept firing destroying the cannons. The Professor and Storm went to the control room, the least the could do was shut down the danger room so they could deal with the monsters and get Nightcrawler and Toad out of there, "Security Protocol Override! Priority X! VoicePrint! Charles Xavier!"

The computer to check out his voice, _"CONFIRMED. SHUT DOWN IN FIVE SECONDS."_

Sora transforms his Keyblade back to normal as he began cutting down the Heartless. He then went back to back with Scott as they destroyed tentacles, cannons, and Heartless. Kurt then realized what this place was, "Ah, now I get it. It's a training area. Watch..."

Nightcrawler teleported behind a nearby cannon, "...I just pull the plug and..."

However, as he did that, things did not go as planned as the cannon start firing randomly, one was heading straight towards Sora, Cyclops, and Toad, but Sora quickly reflect the blast as he exclaimed, "Kurt! Teleport now!"

Kurt did as he was told as the laser came directly back at the wild cannon, destroying it. Sora sighed in relief, "Man, that was a close one!"

The Danger room finally shut down, however, Toad was not happy at what he experienced, "Forget this, man! I've seen enough I am out of here!"

Toad began hopping away but Jean tried to stop him, but then the entire mansion began to rumble. Nightcrawler's eyes widened, "What's happening?! An earthquake?!"

Sora looked up as his eyes narrowed, "Guys, I don't think we done fighting just yet."

Just then, a Darksied Heartless rose from the ground as Kurt gasped, "Holy Cow! It's huge!"

Scott turned to Sora, "You fought these things before, does this one have a weakness?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded as he explained, "Aim for the hands and head!"

"Got it!" Scott nodded as he fired an optic blast the Heartless's head knocking it back.

Jean used her telekinesis on the destroyed tentacles to try to contain the Heartless. Storm then flew into the Danger Room glaring at the Heartless, "You messed with the wrong, mutants!"

She then summoned lighting to strike against the Heartless as Jean started to struggle, "I can't hold it forever!"

Sora turned to Nightcrawler, "Kurt! Can you get me to its head?"

"Ya! No problem!" Nightcrawler grabbed onto Sora before teleporting them to its head. Sora then began striking its head as both Storm and Scott continued their attacks until the Heartless was destroyed. Nightcrawler teleported back to the ground as Sora simply glided down.

Jean turned to Sora, "Is it over?"

"For now." Sora nodded, "But more will come."

Storm eyes narrowed, "Then we'll be ready."

Sora turned to where Todd had left, "I felt kinda bad for that guy though. We tried to recruit him but instead, we scared him off."

"It's alright, Sora." The Professor reassured him, "He wasn't ready to join us."

"I blew it too, Professor." Kurt admitted, "You all been wonderful...but...I guess...I don't belong here."

Nightcrawler then teleported away, the professor exclaimed, "Nightcrawler! Wait!"

Scott then spoke up, "No sweat, Professor. I got this."

He was about to follow when Sora told him, "Wait, I'll come too... Maybe, he'll listen to me. One new student to another."

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Scott shrugged, "C'mon then."

The two rushed off after Kurt as Sora commented, "By the way, I like these glasses better than your other ones. Not that, your other ones aren't cool either."

Scott chuckled, "Thanks, Sora."

* * *

Meanwhile, Toad hopped out a broken window when he bumped into Logan. Todd's eyes narrowed in anger but turned pale when Logan popped out his claws, "Going somewhere, Bub?"

"No Logan, let him go," Charles tells his old friend form a balcony, making Logan retreat his claws. Toad quickly made his exit as he hopped away.

Logan told the Professor "I came back here because I smelled trouble brewing."

"Welcome home old friend, we've missed you." Charles welcomes him back, "We've made two new students."

Logan smirked before catching a scent, before turning behind him, "What do you want, Romanoff?"

The Black Widow walked up behind him, before smirking, "Hello Logan? I actually came here to speak to your professor. I think he may have picked up a new student that might be carrying something extremely dangerous."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurt had teleported to another part of the mansion. Kurt gasped to see a really cool aircraft he had never seen before, "Whoa! What is this?" The automatic doors opened allowing Sora and Scott to enter the room as Scott answered, "The SR-77-Blackbird."

Sora raised a hand, "Uh... can I just... call it the Blackbird. It seems a lot easier for me."

"Faster than the SR-71, plus three times the range and firepower. It's nice, right?" Scott concluded.

Kurt nodded, "Yes...is this yours? Please, tell me you get to fly it."

Scott replied, "It's ours. Stick around and we'll show you how to fly this bad boy. What do you say? Want to be apart of our team?"

Kurt frowned, "Me? I almost got the two you killed a few minutes ago."

Scott smirked, "Yeah...don't do that again..."

"We've all make mistakes, Kurt." Sora then spoke up, "It's important that we learn from those mistakes. Let me tell you about my friend Riku."

Kurt and Scott turned to him as he explained, "We grew up together... he's like a brother to me... we always spared each other when we younger. He always beat me, I was beginning to think I could never beat him because of the mistakes I made."

"Then I notice the dents and marks on my wooden sword. Each one was proof that I was still learning. I learned from my mistakes and now I can actually keep up with him. Riku's made plenty of mistakes and choices too and he actually became the youngest Keyblade Master of our time." Sora went on.

"A Keyblade master," Kurt asked, not quite sure what that meant.

"It's basically a rank given to Keyblade wielders that have proven they have the skill, strength of heart, and the mindset to be a true master of the power that the Keyblade grants them. For a long time, I just thought it was a title that was given to anyone who had a Keyblade, at least until Riku and I were asked to take the Mark of Mastery Exam," Sora explained.

Scott wondered, "So, did you pass?"

Sora smiled as he shook his head, "Oh no! I failed the test!"

Kurt looked to Sora in shock, "Wait, you mean to tell me, that even after you saved the universe three times, you're still not actually a Master?!"

"Yep." Sora nodded, "That's right!"

"You're not even a little bumped about it?" Kurt wondered.

"Nope!" Sora shook his head, "Because I learned from my mistakes and was able to save all my friends and defeat Master Xehanort. As a wise man once said, 'the strength of a true hero is measure by his heart.' One day, I'll take the Mark of Mastery again, and succeed. I know you'll learn from you're mistakes too, and become a great hero one day?"

"A hero? Me?" Kurt gasped, "I don't know, man... What kind of hero looks like this?"

"The kind that also looks like this!" Sora proceeded to throw up a funny face.

The two teenagers stared at Sora's face before bursting out laughing. They were laughing so hard they actually had a hard time stand. As they pulled themselves together, Kurt chucked, "I can't remember the last time, I laughed that hard!"

"He's right, Kurt. The point is that we're here to learn from our mistakes. It's why we're all here." Scott pulled himself together after a few more chuckles.

Kurt replied, "So, you two don't mind the way I look?"

Scott replied, "Dude, just don't hassle me about my shades and will call it even."

Sora grinned, "I've seen stranger. Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts. Also, if it weren't for you, we'd have a lot harder time taking that Heartless out."

Kurt grins, "Then we have a deal!"

"Welcome to the team!" Sora grinned.

Scott offered, "C'mon, we'll show you where they hide the sodas."

They were just about to head up when the professor called them, _"In a moment you three. We have a visitor that may have some information about the stone Sora brought in."_

* * *

Logan crossed his arms as he glared at Black Widow. Natasha sighed, "You gonna glare at me the whole time I'm here?"

"What do you think, Widow?" Logan growled.

Everyone had gathered in Professor Xavier's office, Kurt currently was wearing his holo-watch, but everyone was curious who this strange girl was. She looked barely older than Scott and Jean. Scott decided to break the ice, "So... you know this girl, Logan?"

"Unfortunately," Logan nodded, "Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. the Black Widow. Fury's earn girl for S.H.E.I.L.D."

The girl smirked, "I prefer the term, General Fury's second in command."

"Um... S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Jean wondered.

"The Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Division." Natasha explained, "We an international espionage organization that monitors potential threats to the world."

"Don't give me that bull. I know this involves those Super Friends that Fury tried to recruit me in." Logan glared referring to the Avengers.

Natasha just shrugged. She remarked, "You know Fury too well."

"And I regret every second of it," Logan growled.

Black Widow then turned to the group of students, "Now then, which one of you're students were dumb enough to bring an Infinity Stone to our world."

Sora tilted his head before raising his hand, "I guess I did... but what is an Infinity Stone?"

"One of the most powerful stones of our universe..." A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see a strange circle of sparks suddenly erupted in the middle of the room, making everyone who was still armed and ready for action to prepare for another attack. When the circle of sparks fully expanded, it deposited a black-haired man with a well-trimmed beard into the room and judging by his blue robes and red cape, they were all able to get a very wizard-like vibe off the guy, "Sorry, I'm late, Professor, but I was caught up in another battle against the dread Dormammu and only just returned."

"Hmm... well. It sounds like rough traffic for you. No harm done." The Professor shook his hand. "Welcome, Doctor Strange."

Kurt wondered, "Now, who are we dealing with?"

"Everyone, allow me to introduce, Dr. Steven Strange." The Professor explained, "He's an old friend, and one of the few people who know about mutants."

"Uh... should we discuss that in front of the secret agent?" Kurt wondered.

"Relax, S.H.E.I.L.D. knows about the mutants." Natasha reassured him, "Where did you think your Professor got the holo-watch from?"

"So, this world has wizards too?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

Dr. Strange corrected him, "I prefer the term, 'Masters of the Mystic Arts.'" He then stated, "Now then, what was this I heard about a new Keyblade wielder being on this world, and how did he manage to get an Infinity Stone in his possession."

"That would be me. You see, I found the stone after fighting this guy called Yozora, whoever he is. After I defeated him, he vanished, and I found that stone laying on the ground when I picked it up, it brought me here... for some reason..." Sora explained, "I thought I could use it to bring me home but I thought it best not to use it until I had a better understanding of what it is."

"An Infinity Stone and a Keyblade Wielder." Black Widow spoke up, "The General's gonna have a field day with this."

"Uh... what exactly is an Infinity Stone?" Sora wondered.

"I'll show you..." Strange told him before creating an illusion spell, "Once, at the dawn of time, there was nothing. And then during the events Genesis chapter 1, sent six elemental crystals hurling across the universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

Each of the stones lit up as the Sorcerer Supreme named them, "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time."

Black Widow turned to Sora, "The one you must have got off of this Yozora character was the Space Stone. It would have the power to traverse to other worlds."

"So, I could use it to get back home." Sora assumed.

"Theoretically, it could..." Strange admitted, "But left unchecked and into the wrong hands, it could also endanger the worlds."

"C'mon! What's the worse can one little magic rock do?" Kurt shrugged.

Black Widow explained, "It's not the one stone that's the danger. It's all of them. If they were all to be united under one's control..."

Strange finished, "Then they could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. And all it would take is a snap of their fingers."

"Oh..." Kurt's eyes widened in horror, "That bad?"

"Yes," Black Widow nodded before turning to Sora, "Which is why you and the stone are being brought into S.H.I.E.L.D..."

"What makes you think that the boy or the stone is going to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Doctor Strange stated.

Logan crossed his arms, "I'm with the wizard on this one. If what I'm hearing is true, then I ain't trusting Fury with either the kid or the space rock."

"Logan, calm down," Charles then turned to Natasha Romanoff, "With all due respect Miss Romanoff, Sora has already agreed to join my school and my mansion is one the most secure place on the planet. Fury already knows this..."

Dr. Strange turned to his old friend as he explained to everyone in the room, "While I may not agree on many things with Nick Fury or S.H.E.I.L.D., she's right on this. With Sora and the stone together. He'll attract some dangerous attention, and that could put this whole school in danger."

"Which is why both Sora and the stone will be safer in S.H.E.I.L.D," Natasha stated.

The Sorcerer Supreme argued, "Fury would use the stone and the boy for S.H.E.I.L.D.'s purposes and the latter would be at greater risk falling into the wrong hands. They'll both be with me, where the stone would be safe and the Keyblade Wielder can still defend the worlds."

"Sure, hand the one most powerful artifacts and the boy to one man..." Natasha rolled her eyes, "I don't see that turning out well!"

"HEY!" Sora finally spoke up getting everyone's attention, "Don't you think I should get a say in this?"

Charles nodded, "I agree with Sora. He's old enough to make his own decision and he's the one who found the stone. He should decide where he wants to go." He then nodded to the teenager, "You may speak, Sora."

"Thank you," Sora nodded before turning to Logan, Strange, and Black Widow, "I would like to stay with the Professor and my new friends. At least, long enough until we find another way to get me back home. There I can give the Stone to Master Yen Sid. He can keep the stone safe."

Strange nodded, "I've never met Yen Sid, but I heard he's one of the most powerful Keyblade Masters of our time. That works for me."

"Yeah, I don't know any, Yen Sid," Black Widow stated, "And even if you could find a way back to your world, what makes you think you're best suited to keep the stone safe."

Sora turned to the Professor, "Show her my memories... Show her that I would never allow something that powerful to fall in the hands of darkness."

The Professor nodded before enter both Sora's and Widow's minds, where he showed the latter Sora's journey and what he's been through. And her expression changed as she slowly smiled. She nodded, "Alright, kid, I'll leave the stone in your capable hands..."

Logan turned to Charles slightly shocked, "What did you show her?"

"Only the truth of all the good Sora has done before coming here." Charles smiled.

Black Widow turned to leave, "We'll be checking in all the same... can't be too careful..."

Sora nodded as she left the room. Dr. Strange spoke up, "Well... if you ever need any more training with magic..." He then handed Sora a card, "Then come to me... it could be the key to finding you a safe place to get you home."

He then pulled out his Sling Ring and started creating a portal. Before he left he turned to Sora, "May your heart be your guiding key."

He then left as the portal closed as Professor X turned to Sora with a smile, "Sora, welcome to the X-Men..." Sora smiled as Charles went on further, "Now... do you have a last name so, we can get you all signed up?"

The teenager nodded as he answered, "It's Skywalker... Sora Skywalker..."

* * *

 _"Agent Romanoff? Did you get the stone?"_ Fury asked the Black Widow as she left the mansion.

She reached for her coms, "No, but it's in safe hands. It's protected by a Keyblade Wielder."

 _"A Keyblade..."_ Fury gasped, _"What's a Keyblade Wielder doing here after all this time?"_

"You'll hear it in my report later..." She told him, "But we may want to keep an eye on him. He could be what the Avengers Initiative needs..."

 _"Alright,"_ Fury nodded, _"I'll trust your judgment. Keep an eye on him. I want to hear everything."_

Black Widow nodded, "Yes, sir... Black Widow out."

* * *

"I can't believe this! You were actually inside and you ran away!" Printable Darkhölme exclaimed.

Toad winced, "Hey, I freaked! So sue me, I did what I could!"

Her eyes just narrowed at him, "And no doubt the good professor wiped your mind so you can't remember anything!"

Toad shook his head in response. She exclaimed in anger, "GET OUT!"

Toad hopped away and once he was out, the principle slammed the door shut and roared as she went back to her true blue form, Mystique. Just then metal rooms in the room floated around her, _"You mustn't be so hard on the boy, Mystique. We don't want to thin our ranks now, do we?"_

She backed away in fear, "Uh... No, sir. I'll try to more careful."

Magento told her, "See that you do. We only just learned that the Keyblade's Chosen has sided with Charles. However, it's only a minor setback. This only the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by the man in a hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance, four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded.

Ira recognized his Keyblade but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different."

The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked.

Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded.

Xigbar explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her.

Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him.

Xigbar shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded.

Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."

 **Hey, spot any difference so far? Like any of them? Anyways, next time,** **Charles takes Sora and Jean to recruit some new mutants. However, they learn the Lance has a bad attitude and is trying to corrupt the young Kitty Pryde. Can Sora convince her to join the X-Men or will they both be new players in Magento's game? Find out next time.**

**Oh, before you ask... this series will contain Sokai! Seriously, those two are just meant to be. C'mon Square! Let them kiss when they reunite in KH4 or whatever game you involving those two next! Yes, Sora knows he's a Skywalker, like the previous story he was adopted just not by Magento, but he doesn't know that his father was a Jedi or that he's currently a Sith Lord. However, will we see Obi-Wan in this? What role will Maleficent and the Foretellers play in this series? And most importantly... what's in the box?! Stay tuned. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, don't forget to follow and fav as well. See you next time!**


End file.
